The present invention generally relates to suspended ceiling and lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a combination clip which when rotated into a first orientation functions to secure a first ceiling fixture to a second ceiling fixture and, when rotated into a second orientation, functions to secure the second ceiling fixture to a third ceiling fixture.
Suspended ceilings are known in the art of commercial and residential construction, as are a variety of apparatuses for securing the fixtures of the suspended ceilings to structural members of the ceiling and walls of an interior room.
One type of known apparatus and hardware for securing suspended ceilings and fixtures is depicted by prior art FIG. 1. The prior art FIG. 1 hardware employs a first T-grid frame 2 which is suspended by a plurality of wires 4 from the structure of the ceiling of a room (not shown). The first T-grid frame 2 functions, in part, to support a first plurality of ceiling panels (not shown). A second T-grid frame 6 is suspended by a plurality of wires 8 from the first T-grid frame 2. A common configuration of the second T-grid 6 is a rectangular shape lying within a plane parallel to, but lower than, the plane of the first T-grid frame 2, having a length and width smaller than that of the overall ceiling of the room and of the first T-grid frame. Prior art FIG. 1 also depicts, in cross-sectional view, one perimeter of its second T-grid frame 6 in relation to its first T-grid frame 2. This is only an example configuration of the first and second T-grid frames 2 and 6, as others are known in the art.
Referring to the example Prior Art FIG. 1, a first perimeter trim 10 extends along the upper surface of the second T-grid frame 6, inward from and along the perimeter 12 of the frame, and up to a connection point 14 on the lower surface of the first T-grid frame. One or more light fixtures 16 are generally mounted on the upper plane of the second T-grid frame. The light fixture 16 and the first perimeter trim 10 are secured to a one more connection points 18 of the second T-grid frame 6 by a first hanging clip 20. The first hanging clip 20 has tongue surfaces 20a and 20b which engage into grooves 10a and 10b of the first perimeter trim 10. Prior art FIG. 2 depicts the first hanging clip 20 in greater detail. Referring back to Prior Art FIG. 1, at the extreme perimeter 12 of the second T-grid frame is a second perimeter trim 22, secured to the frame by a second hanging clip 24. Prior Art FIG. 3 depicts the second hanging clip 24 in greater detail.
A complete suspended ceiling of the type depicted by the prior art FIG. 1 typically uses a large quantity of the first hanging clips 20 and an approximately equal quantity of the second hanging clips 24. The contractor must therefore stock both types of hanging clips. In addition, a contractor typically over-orders because the relative number of one type versus the other is not always known until the time of installation. Further, an order for the hanging clips 20 and 24 must separately specify the two types and respective numbers of each. This in turn doubles the error rate arising from mistakes, both in part numbers and quantities ordered. Having to carry two part numbers also increases the stocking costs for the wholesalers. For these and other reasons the requirement to stock two different kinds of hanging clips is inefficient and carries unnecessary expense.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a solution to the prior art problems of stocking, purchasing, and installing two different types of hanging clips to install a hanging ceiling arrangement such as that depicted at prior art FIG. 1.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a first and a second T-grid frame, a first and a second perimeter trim, such as used, for example, in the prior art, and two or more identical combination clips. In accordance with this embodiment, all of the combination clips are identical. Therefore, instead of different clip types for different functions, as are used within the hardware of hanging s of the prior art, there is one clip type, termed herein as the xe2x80x9ccombination clip.xe2x80x9d As described herein, the structure and form of the combination clip of this embodiment is such that in one orientation the clip serves the function of the prior art first clip type, while in another orientation the clip performs the function of the prior art second clip type.
In a typical arrangement of this embodiment, a first perimeter trim is connected to the first T-grid frame and the second T-grid frame, such as that described in reference to Prior Art FIG. 1. The first perimeter trim comprises an extended planar member having a face surface, an upper and lower groove and extending along one surface of the face surface, and an upper and a lower edge tang. The upper edge tang of the first perimeter trim is connected to the first T-grid frame. One or more of the combination clips, oriented in a first manner, serves the function of item 20 of Prior Art FIG. 1, which is to connect the first perimeter trim to the second T-grid frame. Another one or more of the combination clips, oriented in a second manner, serve the function of the second type of clip, shown as item 22 in Prior Art FIG. 1, which is to connect an end portion of the second T-grid frame to a portion of the second perimeter trim.
The combination clip of this embodiment comprises a first tang extending in a first plane, and a second tang extending in a second plane perpendicular to the first plane. The first and second tang join at a corner line formed by the intersection of the first and second plane. The first tang has a major length in the direction of the corner line, the major length corresponding to the distance between the upper and lower grooves of the perimeter trim. The first tang has a width, which is perpendicular to the corner line, and is less than the major length. One of the corners of the first tang that is distal from the corner line is beveled or rounded. The beveled or rounded corner, together with the major length and the width of the first tang, are dimensioned and formed such that first tang can be placed in a first orientation wherein the first tang width extends between the upper and lower grooves of the perimeter trim. Then, after placing the first tang in the first orientation, it is rotated such that the major length extends between the upper and lower grooves. This locks the first tang between the upper and lower grooves.
The first tang of the first embodiment may also include a first threaded through hole, extending normal to the first plane. A first screw may then be threaded through the first threaded hole to contact the perimeter trim, thereby further securing the first tang in its locked position between the upper and lower grooves of the perimeter trim.
The combination clip of the first embodiment further comprises a second tang extending from the corner line in the second plane, which is perpendicular to the first plane. The first and second tang thereby form a substantially L-shaped structure. The second tang of this embodiment has at least one through hole for attaching the second tang to a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d grid
The second tang of the first embodiment further includes an extension projecting in a direction substantially parallel to the corner line, the extension having a distal end, with a through-hole formed at the distal end. As will be described, a second screw may pass through the through-hole of the second tang and engage with a threaded hole formed in the second T-grid frame.
The combination clips of this embodiment, as a result of their novel structure, serve both to connect the first perimeter trim to the second T-grid frame, and to connect an end portion of the second T-grid frame to a portion of the second perimeter trim. More particularly, one or more of the combination clips is in a first orientation, in which the first tang is locked between the upper and lower grooves of the first perimeter trim and the extension of the second tang is secured to the second xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d grid frame. The securing may be attained by a screw passing through the through-hole in the distal end of the extension and threaded into the second xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d grid frame. Another one or more of the combination clips is oriented in a second manner, in which the first tang is locked between the upper and lower grooves of the second perimeter trim, while the second tang is attached to the second xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d grid frame. Because of the L-shaped configuration between the first and second tangs, the second xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d grid frame is substantially aligned between the upper and lower grooves in which the first tang is locked.
Accordingly, the single combination clip of the present invention, by being rotated into different orientations, and by utilizing respective sub-portions of its tangs, accomplishes either of the two different connection functions which the prior art required a respective two different types of clips to accomplish.